


Tea

by EnInkahootz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Aftercare, BDSM, Bondage, Brothers, Chains, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom Thor (Marvel), Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Quadruple Drabble, Romance, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Sub Loki (Marvel), Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23868790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Dom Thor provides sub Loki with tender aftercare following a BDSM session.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 90





	Tea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Debo77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debo77/gifts).



> To [Debo77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debo77/pseuds/Debo77): I know it was a Loki/Tony aftercare drabble that I said you made me want to write, but I decided to do Loki/Thor instead since I know that's your favorite. :)

“Which tea would you like, beloved?” Thor asked in a gentle tone as he wrapped the quilt around Loki’s shoulders. Thor was careful not to wrap him up too tightly; he didn’t want to apply pressure to Loki’s back, which was decorated with sharp lines of red from Thor’s whips. Loki clutched the edges of the quilt to his bare chest and made a soft, cozy sound. Thor pulled a second cover, a plush green blanket, over Loki’s naked legs. Loki turned partway onto his side and Thor knew it was so he could avoid leaning against his ass cheeks, which were flushed dark pink and bruised deep purple from Thor’s countless spanks. 

“You pick,” Loki murmured, snuggling against his pillow. Thor smiled and gave Loki a quick kiss - a sweet press of his lips - before heading to the kitchen. He chose Loki’s favorite mug, which was dark green with an image of an elegant black cat on it, and selected the variety of tea Loki most often chose for his evening cup. Thor fixed the tea, as well as a plate of chocolate cookies, and brought them back to the bedroom.

Loki happily accepted the warm mug and uttered dreamy words of gratitude. Thor set the plate on the nightstand. He pushed aside the toys that remained on the bed - opened locks and shed chains, brutal nipple clamps and two different types of whips - then climbed onto the bed and cuddled up next to Loki. He stroked Loki’s hair as Loki sipped his tea.

“You did so well, my darling,” Thor praised him, “what a wonderful session.” He kissed Loki’s hair and added softly, “what a good boy you were for me.”

“I so wanted to please you,” Loki spoke hazily.

“And you did, brother,” Thor replied with profound sincerity.

Loki made a mewl of serene joy.

“Now have your tea and cookies, my sweet boy,” Thor instructed, “the cookies are the chocolate ones you like, and then we’ll have a nice shower, get you all clean, and then I’ll rub balm on your back and bottom,” Thor said, warmth and love in his tone, “how does that sound?”

“Perfect,” Loki sighed, but after drinking less than half of the tea he started to drift off, and so Thor took the mug from Loki’s hands and kissed his forehead, then held him in his arms until the morning came.


End file.
